


Bonding

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey spending time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

"You like when I tie you up like this, huh?" Ian’s tongue traced the outside of Mickey’s ear, as he whispered hotly into it.

Mickey squirmed under his too-light touch, whimpering and panting. “Fuck, Gallagher…yeah!”

Ian teased him by taking more of his dick into his tight hole, pushing back agonizingly slow. He could feel the older man wanting to buck his hips, and it only made him smile more.

"Fucking tease, man," Mickey breathed out, barely able to open his eyes to the intense pain and pleasure of not being able to throw the redhead down and pound the shit out of him. His eyes rolled back in his head when he tweaked both his nipples as punishment.

Ian kept rolling the sensitive nubs with his fingers, occasionally leaning down to lick and suck them. Mickey whined, straining against the silk ties around his wrists and arching off the bed. He muttered incoherently and bit his lip when Ian circled his hips while kissing down his chest.

"Oh shit," Mickey moaned, watching the man on top of him edge him closer to climax.

Ian chuckled at Mickey’s hard open-mouthed breathing and screwed up eyes. “You gonna come with me just on the tip, Mickey?” He clenched around him and kissed his wet lips sloppily.

Mickey made a sound in his throat, then was coming hard inside Ian, hips jerking and muscles tense until he was done. “Fuck I love doing this with you,” Mickey laughed, spent.

Ian lifted off of him and peppered his body with kisses, rubbing at his still trapped wrists. “It’s not called bondage for nothing.”


End file.
